Suit and Tie
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Two-shot Cames story, with a dash of SpikexShane, MAJOR AU. Small summary: Chase's twin brother Spike has an ace to play to hook up his shy little brother with James Diamond, the popular guy of Mission Creek High School. Question is, will it work or will the plan be a big time bust?


Okay, hi! Another Cames short story idea came to my head while listening to Justin T.'s song 'Suit and Tie' and so here it is! Warning, this is a MAJOR AU: Chase's Commando App alter-ego Spike is his own person and Chase's twin brother, Bree, Leo and Adam aren't their siblings, Mr. Davenport is a single parent, still a famous genius inventor, just with bionic twin boys instead of three bionic children and one non-bionic step-son, and James has a twin brother named Shane (like Shane from iCarly just with blue eyes). Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Bree, Adam, and Leo will show up but they're the best friends of the Davenport and Diamond twins, so it's more of a ChasexJames and SpikexShane plot! Hope this is good, it will be a two-shot and dedicated to LoveSparkle-san again! You're just the best co-writer and friend I have here ever and so this for you! Hope you like it! :) **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot of this AU crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously, you're pathetic." Spike Davenport snorted, glaring at his twin brother's back as he hid behind a bank of lockers.

"I'm not pathetic!" Chase Davenport retorted with an eye roll, yet he jumped away back into his hiding spot when he saw his crush look his way, a big red blush coloring his pale face.

Spike rolled his own eyes, leaning against the nearest wall with his arms crossed. "Okay, you're not pathetic; you're a weak, jumpy little chicken with its head cut off. Is it really so hard for you to just go over there and talk to him?!"

Chase sighed and straightened himself up, running a hand through his soft brown hair. "Yeah, it is hard for me! For you it's easy to hit on whomever you happen to drool over this week but for me, for me it's a whole different game! Besides it's not just a random somebody I like; he happens to be one of the most popular guys in school!"

Sometimes Spike had a hard time believing he and Chase were related, much less brothers.

Spike rubbed the back of his neck and wrapped an arm around Chase's shoulders. "Dude, you're going to be a squeaky-voiced, lonely and loser bookworm for the rest of your lacking high school career unless you put on your big boy pants and go for the kill! And no, this time I don't mean it literally so chill!" He said, adding that last part at seeing his brother's horrified expression.

"B-But he's like totally popular; we're technically new freaks on the school cliché food chain!" Chase whined, getting a glare again from his brother.

"Correction: YOU are technically a freak; I, on the other hand, am the school's bad boy. Watch and learn, little bro." With a wicked smirk Spike shoved Chase aside and started to strut off to the staircase by the main school entrance, leaving his twin to gawk in a mix of shock and awe.

"S-Spike, wait can we talk about this?!" Too late, his brother was going for the kill; Chase sighed again and smacked his forehead.

He and his brother Spike were complete, polar opposites; even though they were extremely identical, from their short brown hair to their lank frames and hazel eyes, Spike was more of a bad boy than Chase. He was wild, rude, loud and very, VERY violent when pulled into a fight, and because he was more athletic and dangerous than Chase he'd win said fight singlehandedly. Chase, on the other hand, was more the study kind of guy: he liked chess, unlike his brother didn't spike up his hair with large amounts of gel, was super smart with the highest GPA of his grade level and would choose a documentary on the Egyptian pyramids over a gory flick any day.

They both liked to wear plaid, both knew martial arts and both were clever, sometimes arrogant little Davenport devils but at the same time, they were the different like black and white.

But back to the main point here: Spike was going over to talk to Chase's crush, without his permission!

'Oh great; Spike is going to go over there, sweet talk him and then embarrass me with blackmail he's got on me or something! Well I can't stop him, but I CAN catch on what goes on!' Chase pushed back a lock of his hair behind his left ear and focused hard, trying to look casual while he was freaking out inside.

Meanwhile Spike was strolling over to James Diamond's locker, said brunette listening and laughing along to the chatter storm his twin (ironic huh, his twin was crushing hard on ANOTHER twin!) brother Shane was building up.

"Hello cutie number one and cutie number two, talking about me again?" Spike said with a shark-like grin, getting a playful glare from James and a shy smile from Shane.

"Oh you caught us, just kidding! Hey Spike, what brings you here to these neck of the woods?" James asked with a charming smile on, Shane too flustered to do anything but grin shakily back.

James and Shane Diamond were identical twins too, with the same soft chocolate hair and almond-shaped eyes and muscular bodies with rich dark skin. They were tall, taller than most kids their age (or two years younger like Chase and Spike, the Davenport twins were fifteen while the Diamonds seventeen) and didn't dress alike, James a pop trendsetter while Shane modest as a gentleman/prep; Shane wore his hair short and shaggy, James a little longer and carefully brushed yet the most noticeable of their contrasts were their eyes: James' eyes were a deep hazel-green, Shane's a bright sky blue.

James was the sports, music and flirty guy, Shane the smart, AV president, shy guy; hmm, déjà vu much, no wonder Chase and Spike could relate to them.

Spike grinned again, that alone making Shane's blush darken. "Nothing, just wanted to see how two of the sexiest guys in school are doing; question, have either of you been asked to the dance yet?" He asked, pointing to the big blue and yellow and white banner over their heads; the big Mission Creek High Dingos Winter Night-out was this coming Friday, one of the biggest dances of the school year beside the Spring Fling and Summer Beach Bash.

The school's spirit team has been decorating for weeks now: blue and white streamers everywhere, Dingos mascot break-dancing during lunch and on the morning announcements, followed by the usual scrambling of getting dates so not to look like a chum going alone. Spike and Chase rarely went to school dances or football games, Chase would rather practice for his chess club meetings and Spike hated when the cheerleaders would ogle him, so they had no reason to get pumped for this mess.

That is, until Spike came up with the brilliant, conniving idea to get Chase and James together, since his twin has had a MAJOR crush (or obsession, if you asked Spike) on the pretty brunette boy for the last three months.

An idea he was about to put into action.

James laughed, him and Shane linking arms. "Yeah, at least twice each; Shay was asked out by this artsy boy called Guitar Dude and this blonde Mercedes but he turned them down, snobs and guys who are married to their music aren't his types." He said, Shane shooting him a glare and an elbow to the ribs.

"Jay, that's not how it happened; Mercedes I don't like because if the guy dating her doesn't do what she says, she breaks up with him and goes after a complete stranger. As for Guitar Dude, I like music but it's not all to me."

"Exactly my point, you deserve better. Besides, you already know who you'd want to ask you to the dance so I don't know what you're waiting for, considering the fact you have your electives with him." James pointed out, that getting him another elbow to the ribs, this time harder though.

"James, are you trying to embarrass me?!" Shane moaned, Spike smirking at how nervous and jumpy he was getting.

'He's so cute…hmm; I wonder who this guy is, though.' He thought with a little jealously, though he kept his expression the same.

"Well no surprise Shane here got asked, with those puppy eyes and freckles, he can make anyone swoon; how about you though, James? Who are the two losers you turned down?" James made a face at Spike.

"They weren't losers, shark boy; one guy was William, you know the cute emo exchange student from France? He asked me this morning before class, with roses and everything but I know my best friend Kendall likes him so I told him to go to the dance with him instead; he took it okay and did just that, so one of my bros has a date thanks to me! The other guy was Jett Stetson, and I didn't waste two seconds on hesitation to flat-out reject him. He's a snob, thinks he's the hottest thing since toilet paper….okay, one was a loser I see your point, but yeah I got asked and I turned them both down. So yeah, my brother and I are still dateless; we decided though if we can't find any nice, real guys to go with, we'll go together and hang with William and Kendall as a group." James explained with a shrug, Shane nodding in agreement.

What, they were planning to go single and hang out, being the third and fourth wheels, with a couple at the dance? That was a stupid idea! The point of a dance is to have fun and possibly hang out with your crush, not be losers all single and mopey!

Well, it was a good thing he was here to save the day!

"Well it's a good thing I came to you two's rescue then, I have a proposition: why don't you two hang out with me and my brother Chase as a group at the dance instead? I mean we're all single, better that than to be the third and fourth wheels right?" Spike said, James raising an eyebrow at this.

"I thought dances weren't you and Chase's thing, Spike; what brought this on huh, you're not forcing your brother to 'be cool' again are you?" James asked, hazel-green eyes narrowed suspiciously; Spike faked an innocent smile.

"What, of course not James; I wouldn't force my baby brother Chasey to do something he isn't up for! What kind of monster do you take me for?" Shane snickered.

"We know you, Spike; you like to abuse your authority as older brother to Chase all the time, it would be a surprise if you DIDN'T drag him into one of your usual mood swings." He pointed out, getting a light glare from the shorter brunette.

"Well whatever, you guys want to or not?"

James and Shane looked at one another, quiet for a few minutes before both smiling and nodding.

"Sure, we'll go with you and Chase to the dance; it will be the best opportunity to show you up on the dance floor!" James gloated.

"Y-Yeah, it'll be fun! Besides, we weren't looking forward to be third and fourth wheels anyway, best to give William and Kendall their alone time Friday night!" Shane added, blushing when Spike's glare went to a smirk.

"Awesome, make sure to look cute for us and pick us up at our house thirty minutes before the dance starts, it takes time to look this good!" Spike flexed his biceps and let out a feral growl, that making Shane shy away and James scoff.

"Yeah whatever, try not to destroy the whole dance when I show you up in both fashion and dance sense, okay? Tell Chase I can't wait for Friday night, he's my date because I call him and you're Shay's, and that I promise to show him more than a good time. Come on little brother, we have Music Theory to get to, catch you later shark boy." James threw a playful punch Spike's shoulder and winked, Shane waving shyly good-bye with a smile and blush as the two walked away up the stairs, Chase tuning down his bionic hearing in time to casually wave at James, said brunette winking again before the Diamond twins were gone.

Spike was practically oozing smugness as he joined his twin brother again, his hazel eyes dancing with mischief. "I don't need to ask if you were eavesdropping or not; bionics in a snitch like this are tempting." He said, Chase snapping out of his love-struck stupor to glare hotly at his brother.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what, oh yeah got you a date to the dance with, by the way, the guy you've had the crazy crush for a while now? Oh yeah I did something REAL bad! You're welcome; now you'll be forced to spend time with James thus act on your feelings, I can't wait for this Friday! You better get ready, bro, because when the time comes, I'm going to make my move on Shay and not be around to save your sorry butt. Don't screw this up okay; I threw my neck out for you here! Now come on, I can't ditch class since I'm with you, no way will I hear the end of you and Mr. Davenport's scolding if I get written up again." With that said Spike dragged his brother along just as the warning bell rang out, Chase too stupefied to say more.


End file.
